Ghosts
by screw-the-system
Summary: Well, I'm not gonna tell you. you have to actually READ it now! oneshot, InuKag, if you read between the lines with your grandma's really thick reading glasses.


**Ghosts**

I can still remember everything as vividly as when it happened. Down to the last detail, as well. The only thing I can't remember now is my name. I don't think I need one anymore. Nobody knows my name, anyway, and everyone ignores me. The reason has been lost to all but myself and a few others. This is how it all began...

We had been traveling, my companions and I, on the hunt for Naraku. The usual morning squabbles were over and all was peaceful, for a moment, at least. A feeling of dread seemed to hang in the air, and in that moment when not a sound was heard, we all knew that this would be it. The last stand-off was about to begin. I knew for certain that some, if not all, of us might not live to see day again. If only I knew then what I would lose on this day.

Inuyasha, as I remember his name was (though I often try to forget), fought to protect me. Sango, the first to vanish from my sight, fought for her family and village. Miroku, who had quickly followed Sango in vanishing to the unknown world beyond my vision, fought to rid himself of a curse that plagued the males in his family. Kirara, vanishing 3rd, fought for Sango. Shippo, vanishing from my sight with Kirara, hadn't even fought at all.

You see, Naraku had appeared as we traveled and the last stand-off was as much a loss to him as it was to myself. My stomach had felt warm and sticky, nerves, I suppose. The fight itself is a hazy memory, one I cannot recall so well as the feeling of dread. I remember that feeling in my stomach, but not much else. It was shortly after the feeling that Sango vanished, then Miroku, then Shippo and Kirara, and then, Inuyasha. I recall screaming desperately to them all. I recall lacking a voice, as well. Naraku died soon after Inuyasha vanished. Firing the final arrow, I no longer seemed to see the bloody battlefield surrounding me. Then, my world went black.

I later awoke in Kaede's hut, surrounded by the bodies of my friends. They looked as if they were just sleeping. However, death had made their faces sad. Sango and Shippo looked as if they had cried. It must have been a trick of the light, though I'm sure Shippo cried before his death. I shed a few tears for my friends, though I didn't truly believe in crying for death. It was inevitable, anyway, and crying was like allowing their memory to ooze out amongst the tears. Strangest of all, was the fact that Inuyasha was in his favorite sleeping position; cross-legged, leaning against the wall of the hut, that and that all of their injuries had been tended to.

Alas, as I sit here and contemplate what has been my life, I still see the ghosts of my friends walking amongst the village. Their somber procession effecting even the villagers, though they clearly could not see my comrades, either that, or the more sensitive ones ignored them. Now, I wish to head to the only one willing to talk to me in my grief filled state. I want to know why I can see them, while others ignore them.

Making my way towards her, I suddenly feel a force strongly pulling me somewhere, where I do not know. This had been happening a lot lately, so I just fought to stay here until it passed. Each pull was stronger than the last, as if it were pulling me towards where my friends are. But no, I will not allow myself to die just yet. I know I must live. For Shippo, for Sango, for Miroku, for Kirara, and most of all, for Inuyasha.

The grass beneath my feet does not show any damage from my feet. I find this odd, though I'm glad no innocent grass will be harmed be my feet. Enough innocent lives have been lost lately. The battle was a mere 2 weeks ago. In this time, not a single person in the village (save for Kaede) has spoken to me. Yet another thing to speak with Kaede about.

I enter the hut followed by nothing. No sounds, nor shadows. The only thing that ever followed me now was silence and sadness.

"Lady, I see you have visited my humble hut. Oh Wanderer, what is it you seek upon this plane we walk?" Kaede greeted me in her usual way. Perhaps she has forgotten my name as well?

"My greetings, Lady Kaede. I have come for the usual company I receive in your presence."

"Aye, ye are always welcome in my home, Wanderer."

"Lady Kaede, I must ask, why can I see my friends whilst everyone else ignores them?"

"Those with miko abilities can see the dead whom have already passed, speak to them as well."

"You seem to be hiding something. May I know what this secret you hide so well is?"

"Child, there be something ye should know-" Kaede's words were cut off by a villager, who disregarded my presence without so much as a glance.

"Kaede, it has happened! The poison has spread too far for even The One in Red to fight off! They're dead!" Strange how the dead loose their names in this time. Kaede gave me a grim look as she spoke to me.

"Farewell, Wanderer, I wish ye nothing but good fortune." Why would she wish me that? I sat to contemplate this.

Day turned to night, and night soon turned to day. Suddenly, my friends appeared at my side, looking confused and happy at the same time.

"How can this be, Wanderer, you were lost!" Sango spoke to me, confused. Not nearly as confused as I, apparently. Miroku's face was grim.

"Follow me, Wanderer, for until you remember all that has happened, we shall all remain here." His voice was sad. Strange, can the dead feel emotions as I do?

He lead the way to the local cemetery. 4 new graves are side by side to a 2 week old grave. The four graves all read as I'd expected them to; Sango & Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. Beside Inuyasha's grave, the slightly older one started an onslaught of memories. The pain, his death, the poisonous miasma that would claim all our lives within 2 weeks...death... Suddenly the pieces all clicked together. I was shocked, to say the least. Inuyasha extended his hand to me and I reached on to it as the Light appeared, bright and marvelous. I felt that pull again, but now I did not try to fight it, I embraced it, knowing what it meant. Then, Inuyasha spoke, his voice only causing the light to intensify.

"Are you finally ready to move on, Kagome?"


End file.
